


[XIAOYANG] My... Step Brother!!!:

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Comedy, Cringe worthy, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bottom xiaojun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AN XIAOYANG FF!!!-Xiaojun has a new step brother. But his step brother is not what he had in mind. Xiaojun thought his new step brother would be a nice brother, a good brother, a brother that would always help you, a brother who wasn’t a bitch, a brother who didn’t do bad things, but... Xiaojun’s brother is the total opposite of what he thought...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Part 1:

Part 1: 

AT NEW HOUSE 

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

We’re here... Me and my mom just made it to my new step dad and step brother’s house... This is absolutely crazy!!!! I never knew I would have a step brother!!! Or even a step dad!!!! Like, what the?!?! I’m so excited to meet my step dad and step brother!!!!!! I bet my new step brother is gonna be a very good student at school, I bet he gets A+’s all the time, I hope he’s gonna be nice to me and help me. And I most certainly hope he isn’t a bitch or a brat cause I don’t need a step brother like that. No one does! But I’m also very nervous. What if they don’t like me?? Nahhh!! They will love me!!!! Of course... Right?? Yeah they will!!!!! No???? Of course they will love me! But then again they might not... But— Mom: “Sweetie!! Stop getting lost in your thoughts and help me!!!” Me: “Oh! Uh sorry!!!” I opened the car door and hopped out. I walked at the back of the car, helping my mom with the luggage’s. We both had two. So I carried mine and she carried hers. I closed the trunk and grabbed my two suitcases. My mom was already at the door. I walked over to her and stood beside her. She put her suitcases down and ringed the door bell. The house was a mansion definitely. It looks like it has five floors but maybe even more!!!! I can already tell this family is gonna be a rich and modern one. Mom: “Are you nervous?? Cause it seems like you are always spacing out whenever I talk to you” Oh! Omg! I am so nervous!!!! Like, what if they just hate me?!?! That would be horrible! What if my brother is a boy that does bad things?!?! What if my dad is a psycho that will start to abuse us?!?! Mom: “HONEY!!!!” I jumped at the sudden yell. Me: “What?!?!” I looked at her. Mom: “You see what I mean?!?! Whenever I open my mouth, you space out!!!!” Me: “Yeah... Sorry... I’m just very nervous and I’m just thinking things that might not even be true...” Mom: “It’s okay. I already know you and YangYang are gonna love each other!” Me: “YangYang??” Mom: “Oh that’s your brother’s name” Me: “Oh...” And just then the door opened, revealing I think, my dad. Mom: “Oh hello!!” My mom smiled, she went to go hug the man. The man hugged back. He is definitely my dad. They separated. Mom: “Xiaojun, this is your dad” Me: “Hello” I smiled at him. Dad: “Hello Xiaojun” My dad smiled back at me. Me and him shook hands. Dad: “Well, come in guys” He said. I was about to grab my luggage’s but a lady that was dressed up as maid, grabbed them first. Me: “Uh—“ Dad: “She’s our maid. We have three maids” Me: “Ohhhh” The maid had my suitcases in her hands and walked inside. Another maid grabbed my moms suitcases and also walked inside. The both of them placed them down on the ground. Then me and my mom walked inside and my dad closed the door behind us. Me: “Thank you... Ummm... Maid?? Do I call them Maid????” Dad: “Yes” I nodded. I looked around, observing the place. I will definitely get lost when I walk around, this house is huge!!!! It’s a FLIPEN mansion!!!!! Dad: “YANGYANG!!!!!” My dad shouted. Oh jeez... Now I’m even more scared. My brother is gonna be the one I’m ‘bonding’ with more so... AHHHHH!!!! I’m sorry. I’m overreacting... Welp... I’ll just wait till YangYang comes down here... Dad: “Sorry... He might be on his video games with his stupid headphones o—“ YangYang: “I’m here dipwit!!!” YangYang said in a angry tone. YangYang ran downstairs and now was standing beside our dad... Wow... He looks very h— WAIT!!!! I have to shut up!!!! I can’t say that!!!!!! Stupid me! Stupid me!!! Dad: “YangYang. Introduce yourself” YangYang rolled his eyes. YangYang: “Hi. I’m YangYang. I’m 19 years old. Nice to meet you all” YangYang was about to turn around and run back upstairs but his dad grabbed his arm, making him stay right where he was. Dad: “You can introduce yourself now” My dad said looking at me. Me: “U-Ummm... Hello. My name is Xiaojun and I’m also 19... Yeah...” I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck. I am pretty awkward... Dad: “Thank you. Now YangYang, you have to show Xiaojun around the whole house. Give him a good tour please while I show your mom around” My dad let go of YangYang and my mom walked over to my dad. Mom: “Okay so, we’ll be on our own tour right now. So have fun!” Then they both left. Now it’s just me and YangYang. The maids scurried away when my step dad called for YangYang. They are probably doing some cleaning or whatever. YangYang: “Well have fun” YangYang said walking away. I’m confused. He’s supposed to be showing me around my new house... So I stopped him by grabbing his wrist and turning him around. Me: “What are you doing?? You have to give me a tour of—“ YangYang: “I don’t care” YangYang said sounding very, very angry. I took my hand off of his wrist. Me: “But you have to or—“ YangYang: “Or what??” YangYang said stepping closer to me. Me: “O-Or I’ll t-tell dad...” YangYang: “Oh I’m so scared!!!” YangYang faked. Me: “Just show me around!!!!” I yelled at him. But I shouldn’t have... He looks more furious then ever. YangYang stepped even more closer to me. I stepped back but he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, making our bodies pushed up against each other. My god!!! My heart is beating so fast!!!! YangYang just then came close up to my burning red ear and whispered, YangYang: “Don’t you ever yell at me again... You never know, I might just make your life a living nightmare...” YangYang said ever so lowly. His voice was so deep then before. YangYang let go of me and walked away upstairs into his bedroom. I was just standing there with my face as red as a apple or tomato or whatever people say. I feel so hot right now!!! But that was not supposed to happen. I thought my brother would be nice ya know?? But now I don’t even know a lot about him but I already know he’s a boy who makes bad decisions and who acts like a bitch and who tries to ruins anyone’s day. Seriously?!?! I don’t like it!!!!! Not one single bit! Ugh!! He didn’t even show me around!!! I snapped out of it when someone poked me. I turned around and saw one of the maids. Me: “Hello” Maid: “Hi. Are you okay?? Your face is very red” Me: “O-Oh I’m okay!!! I’m fine!” I nervously laughed. Maid: “Ok then. I’ll help you with your luggage’s now” She said picking up my suitcases. Me: “Oh!!! No no!! It’s okay. I can do it” Maid: “This is my job but thank you anyways” She smiled warmly at me. Me: “Well let me at least grab one” Maid: “Are you sure??” Me: “Yes” Maid: “Okay thank you” I grabbed one of my suitcases and said, Me: “Of course” I smiled at her. We both walked upstairs and she lead me to my room. When we made it, she opened the door and walked in, I was following behind her. Me and her put my luggage’s down and I looked around my room. I loved it!!!! It’s so huge!! I have a master bed, I have my own bathroom, I walked over to this double door and I opened it. Omg!!! No wayyyyy!!!!! I have a big walk in closet!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! I’m so happy!!!!!!!! Me: “I love this!!” I turned around and smiled at her. Maid: “It is a big room. Do you need any help with putting your things away????” Me: “No I’m okay but thank you for asking” The maid smiled at me and walked out of my new room. She closed the door. Now it’s just me. But honestly! My new room is like the size of my old living room!!!!!!! It’s so big! I mean, it doesn’t have to be this big but I can deal with it! Now I’m gonna start putting my things away. I walked over to my suitcases and opened one. I started to put all my clothes away. I hung up my hoodies and my shirts that needed to be hung up. I folded some of my shirts that didn’t need to be hung up and put them neatly in my drawers. I then put my socks and underwear in a different drawer. Then I started to fold my pants. When I finished folding them, I put them in a different drawer as well. I put my shoes on the ground neatly. And then I opened my other suitcase, and started to put everything away in that suitcase. I put my bathroom supplies away and other things. After a while I have finally finished!!! That took longer then expected. But I finished. I opened my door and started looking around up here. There’s lots of rooms here. I kept looking around when I saw a door that said ‘keep out’ but I don’t listen that much so I opened it and walked in. I walked and looked around. This room was pretty messy I have to say. There’s clothes everywhere. Wrappers and more trash scattered around the floor and desk. The desk has a T.V. With a video game Xbox thingy and good white headphones laying down on top the Xbox. There was food on the desk and everywhere else. There must be bugs in this room or something. The bed wasn’t made at all. The blankets were half way on the ground. The pillows were scattered all over the bed. Curtains were closed all the way, making it very dark in here. I can see that the walls were painted black. There were some teared posters surprisingly still hanging on the wall. So basically, this room is a total dumpster. Ew. I’m getting out of this dang room. I turned around and was about to walk to the door to get out but someone has already opened the door. I stopped in my tracks. I turned around slowly and tip toed to the other side of the bed. I sat down on the disgusting ground and tried to hide well. I’m surprised I didn’t trip over anything... I peeked my head around the side of the bed and saw that it was fucking YangYang?!?! Omg!!!! Noooo!!!!!!! I’m gonna die! This is so bad!! YangYang is honestly scary!!!! I don’t think I’m gonna live any longer when he finds me. He’ll kill me, that’s what he’ll do! So, this is the first day meeting my brother and staying here at my new house... And it’s already a mess. Only the first day!!!!! Omg!! How am I gonna live here?!?! YangYang was on his phone not even caring to look up which was good!!!! He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. I stopped looking around the bed and just hid my head behind the bed again. I am terrified. He’s definitely gonna find me!! I closed my eyes and kept my breath in. I am trying so hard to not make a sound!! Why did I even come in here in the first place?!?! YangYang is my brother! He’s supposed to like me! Not hate me!!! How did I not even think this room would be YangYang’s?!?! I’m so fucking stupid!!!!! I don’t even know what YangYang is doing right now... Okay... I slowly moved around, now facing the bed. I peeked over the bed and I didn’t see YangYang anywhere... But I saw a door closed with a light inside on. So that’s probably his bathroom. So he’s probably in the bathroom doing his business. Okay I’m getting up now. I stood up and tip toed over to the door and quietly opened it. But before I even stepped outside YangYang’s room, I got pulled back in. I lost my balance and fell on the ground. I must’ve fell on top of something hard cause my back is in pain!!!! I looked up and saw YangYang close the door. Then he turned around and glared at me. Me: “I-I—“ YangYang cut me off by saying, YangYang: “Why were you in my room?!?!” YangYang yelled. I’m so scared right now!!!! Someone save me before I die! Please!! Me: “I... Well... I-I... I s-saw ummm... T-The si-sign on the d-door b-but... We-Well I—“ YangYang: “What fucking sign?!?!” Me: “T-The one on yo-your d-door...” YangYang: “The one that said ‘keep out’?!?!” I nodded slowly. Now this is the time I’m gonna die... YangYang: “Why the fuck would you go in my room when it said to ‘keep out’?!?!” YangYang’s voice got louder by the second. Me: “I-I was just cur-curious...” YangYang looked like he was about to explode. YangYang: “You really want something bad to happen to you huh??” YangYang said, walking towards me. The only thing I could think of was RUN!!!! I got up off the floor and was gonna run around YangYang but of course I didn’t get far cause YangYang harshly grabbed my arm and pushed me on his bed. I was now laying on his bed. He also got on the bed and crawled over to me, hovering over me. I didn’t move or do anything cause I am very very very very CONFUSED AND SCARED!!!!! Like, what is about to happen?? Will he stab me???? Will he punch me???? Will he kiss me?? No! No he wouldn’t!!! We are brothers for god sake!!!!!! Me: “U-Ummm... YangYang??” YangYang: “You should get punished...” Me: “Pu-Punished?? Fo-For what????” YangYang chuckled deeply. YangYang: “That shouldn’t even be a question... You see, you live here now, and your my new brother, but don’t forget that I am the boss over you. You get controlled by me. I can punish you whenever I want to. So you might as well shut your pretty mouth or I’ll have to. And I won’t be gentle or kind... I could punish you right here and right now but it’s not the good timing to... But that doesn’t mean I won’t... So be a good boy and don’t be a smart mouth around me...” I was shocked... I have no words... Me: “I... I—“ YangYang: “Be quiet” YangYang came very close to my blushing face, our noses almost touching, and he whispered without breaking eye contact, YangYang: “Or I’ll punish you. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a whole month” My eyes were wide. I was trying to find words to say but nothing formed. YangYang smirked cause he knew I was speechless. YangYang: “Don’t forget what I said” YangYang then got off of me and the bed of course and grabbed his phone, walked over to the door, opened it and walked out. He kept the door open. I just laid down staring up at the ceiling, what just happened?? This is wrong!!!! So wrong!!!! Brothers aren’t supposed to say those kinds of things to each other!!!!!!! AHHH!! Well I guess were not related. We’re just step brothers but still!!! I feel like it’s wrong! But if I am being honest, YangYang is actually pretty hot. BUT!!!! Don’t tell anyone I said that!! I’ll come for you if you do!!!!! But anyways, I was just laying down on YangYang’s bed for like 15 minutes or so until my mom shouted, Mom: “Dinner is ready!!! Come down here now!!!” I snapped out of it and sat up. I hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. I’m never going in there again... I walked threw the halls until I finally made it to the stairs. I walked downstairs. When I made it, I was thinking which way is the right way toward the dinning room. I mean, I didn’t have my tour yet so don’t blame me. Blame YangYang. Okay let’s just go left. So much doors. It’s a long hallway. The ceiling was so high. I feel so fucking small!!!! And I still have no clue where the dinning room is!!!! ???: “Are you lost??” I turned around and it was the same maid I helped with my suitcases. Me: “Oh yes! Thank goodness your here! I mean, I would’ve died!!!!” She looked at me like I was crazy. Maid: “Where are you trying to go to????” Me: “I can’t find the dinning room” Maid: “Oh! Your going the wrong direction! Come follow me” She said ever so kindly. Me: “Okay, thanks” I smiled at her. We started walking the other direction. It took like 5 minutes to just get to the dinning room but soon after we made it. I bowed at the maid and she smiled at me. Then she left to do some work. I walked in and saw my mom, dad, and YangYang. Me: “H-Hello” Mom: “Hi honey. What took you so long to get here??” Me: “I got lost” Dad: “But didn’t YangYang show you around????” Me: “N—“ YangYang: “Yes I did in fact! Xiaojun probably just forgot. Right Xiaojun. I showed you around right??” YangYang said in a tone that was trying to convince me that he did show me around when he actually didn’t. I just went with it and nodded my head. Dad: “Oh well that’s okay if you forgot. Come sit beside YangYang” I walked over to the seat beside YangYang. I didn’t want to sit beside him but my dad said so. I sat down and smiled at my parents. Mom: “Now shall we eat??” Dad: “Yes” We all digged into our dinner. We had spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs on top. It’s so good!!!! Holyyyyy!!!!!!! While I was eating, I felt a hand smoothly lay on top my thigh, but then harshly squeezing my thigh. I stopped chewing my meatball I had in my mouth and looked down at my thigh. The hand belonged to YangYang. I looked at YangYang and he said, YangYang: “So... How was the tour??” I looked at YangYang confused. Dad: “Xiaojun????” I looked at my dad now. I swallowed my meatball. Me: “W-What??” Dad: “I was asking, how was the tour YangYang gave you??” Me: “I-I... Well h-he really didn’t g—“ I cut myself off when I felt YangYang squeeze my thigh even harder. I turned and looked at him, he was glaring at me. Okay I guess I have to lie... Me: “U-Ummm... It was really good. He did well showing me around. We both know more about each other... Yeah... It was gr-great...” I hate lying but I don’t wanna die today or this week or this month or this year. So... I just lied. You never know what YangYang can do... But I’m kinda glad I don’t know... Mom: “That’s good!!” My mom smiled. Me: “Y-Yeah” I couldn’t think straight cause YangYang’s hand was still strongly gripping onto my thigh. Suddenly I wasn’t hungry anymore. But I didn’t want to be rude so I took small bites. This is crazy... This is only the first day and a lot of things has happened. And when I say a lot. I mean A. L. O. T!!!!!!!!!!!!!

15 MINUTES LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

The four of them had all finished their dinner not to long ago. Their parents were asleep. But Xiaojun was still getting ready for bed. Right now, he was brushing his teeth. Only like 3 minutes later he finished, spitting out the toothpaste and water in his mouth. He wiped his mouth and walked out of his bathroom. Xiaojun already washed his face. He walked over to his walk in closet and opened it, walking over to his drawer of shirts and pants. He always put his pjs bottoms in with his pants and his pjs tops with his shirts. He opened his shirt drawer and grabbed his pjs top. Then he closed it, going to his pants drawer. He opened that one and grabbed his pjs bottoms. He closed that drawer and walked out of his walk in closet. He took his clothes off and started to put his pjs bottoms on. When he finished he was about to put his pjs top on but his door slammed open making him drop his pjs top on the ground. He turned around, and it was of course YangYang. Xiaojun started to panic. Let me tell you why... He was shirtless with YangYang in his room!!!! So of course he’s panicking! Xiaojun picked up his pjs top and covered his chest with it. YangYang chuckled. He then closed Xiaojun’s door and walked over to him. Xiaojun didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what was gonna happen. YangYang: “You don’t need to cover yourself you know??” YangYang said stopping in front Xiaojun. Xiaojun: “W-Why are you in m-my room????” YangYang: “I was just gonna ask if I can borrow your toothpaste, I ran out. Thank goodness your here. I mean, I don’t want you here but my dad is with your dumb mom so—“ Xiaojun: “Woah!! Woah!! Woah!! Did you just say mom was dumb?!?! You better take it back or I’ll tell dad!!!! And she’s OUR mom!!!! OUR!!!!!” YangYang looked mad. YangYang: “Don’t cut me off again Xiaojun. And stop saying your gonna tell dad. He’s not gonna do anything but just ground me. So, you can do it but it won’t harm me... Oh and if you yell straight at my face again, you’ll get punished” YangYang said, walking in Xiaojun’s bathroom. Xiaojun: “Why are you in my bathroom??” YangYang grabbed Xiaojun’s toothpaste and walked out of the bathroom saying, YangYang: “You don’t listen do you??” Xiaojun: “What do you m—“ YangYang: “I said I needed to borrow your toothpaste cause I ran out. Listen next time and I’m not repeating it again” YangYang glared at Xiaojun. YangYang walked to the door and opened it. But before YangYang walked out, Xiaojun said something, Xiaojun: “You better give it back” YangYang: “No promises” YangYang said, finally walking out of Xiaojun’s room. Xiaojun rolled his eyes. Xiaojun walked over to his door and closed it and then put his pjs top on. Now he’s ready for bed, he turned off his lights and walked to his bed and sat down on it. He grabbed his phone and started to play some games for a little while. Well, games that were wifi free cause he still didn’t have the password for the internet. Afterwards Xiaojun started to get very sleepy so he laid down and put his phone on his table side and tucked himself in his amazingly comfortable blankets. He then started to fall asleep slowly but then he finally made it to dreamland. 

IN THE MORNING 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun was sleeping peacefully on his bed until suddenly he felt cold water splash right on his face. His eyes shot open and he sat up. He wiped the water off his eyes to see clearly and turned to the side to see and hear a laughing YangYang on the ground, holding his stomach cause he was laughing to hard. Xiaojun: “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YANGYANG!!!!!!” Xiaojun was so angry right now. YangYang was still laughing but eventually he stopped and stood up, staring at Xiaojun. Xiaojun was angrily glaring at YangYang. Xiaojun: “Why did you do that?!?!” YangYang: “It’s school you dipwit!!!! It starts at 8 am. It’s 7:51 am right now. So you better hurry. And by the way, I don’t usually get up when it’s school cause I don’t fucking care but since your here, I can wake you up with whatever!!!! Now I actually want to get up!!” YangYang said laughing. Xiaojun rolled his eyes. He hopped off his bed and walked to his walk in closet. He was about to open it but YangYang grabbed his arm, making him turn around. Xiaojun: “Wha—“ YangYang: “You have to wear your school uniform. Like I am” YangYang rolled his eyes. Xiaojun: “Oh. B—“ YangYang: “Your uniform is in your bathroom. Go get ready cause I have to wait for you now” YangYang said in a annoyed and irritated tone. Xiaojun: “You don’t have to” Xiaojun said, getting his arm out from YangYang’s grip. Xiaojun walked to his bathroom and closed the door. YangYang: “Don’t be slow you dipwit!!!!!” YangYang shouted and walked out of Xiaojun’s room. Xiaojun firstly tried his best to dry his wet hair from the very cold water YangYang poured on him. He hates YangYang. Then after Xiaojun has just started to get his uniform on and then when he was done and he started to wash his face. When he finished that, he dried his wet face with a towel and then he started to brush his teeth. After a little bit, he spat the water and toothpaste out of his mouth into the sink, he wiped his mouth with his hand and then opened the door, and walked out. He grabbed his phone and walked out of his room, heading downstairs. Xiaojun knew some ways around his new giant house cause yesterday his mom showed him around just for like, 5 minutes but it was enough for Xiaojun. Xiaojun’s hair was still wet but not as bad as before cause he dried it just a little. Xiaojun went to the front door and started to put his shoes on. He sat on the ground, putting them on. He didn’t even see YangYang. YangYang: “What took you forever?!?!” Xiaojun jumped from the yell. Xiaojun looked up at YangYang. Xiaojun: “W-Well I needed to get ready... Maybe wake me up earlier” Xiaojun sassed. YangYang walked over to Xiaojun and crouched down to Xiaojun’s level since Xiaojun was still sitting down. YangYang: “So you really want to get punished huh???? First, you made me late today. Two, you keep rambling your mouth. And three, your just here. I usually don’t care if I’m late to school but today was the day we would have a substitute teacher for the first period for me. And now I might just miss half of it. At this right, you won’t be able to walk for two months” YangYang growled. He stood up and opened the front door and walked out, he already had his backpack on one of his shoulders and his phone in his front pocket. Xiaojun was just sitting on the ground dumbfounded. But he snapped out of it and kept putting his shoes on. When he was done tying them, he stood up and was about to walk out but one of the maids stopped him by yelling for him. Maid: “Wait!!! You need a backpack so here you go!!” The maid gave the backpack to Xiaojun who gladly grabbed it and put it over his shoulders. Xiaojun: “Thank you very much” Xiaojun said, he grabbed his phone and walked out of the house but not before closing the door when he was out. Now he was following YangYang. Of course YangYang was very far away but not to far away that Xiaojun couldn’t see him. Xiaojun: “Not helpful at all” Xiaojun said referring to YangYang. Xiaojun felt somewhat offended when YangYang said, three, your just here. Like, how rude could a person be?!?! Xiaojun: “Just don’t listen to him. I’ll make new friends and hopefully send more time at their houses so I don’t get to see YangYang most of the time...” Xiaojun’s hair was now getting dry from the hot sun shinning down on it. He hopes the first day of school will be good. And if it isn’t, he would love to take a ride over the railing. 

~~ 여보세요!! So this is my first work I’m posting on here!! I know it’s very cringy and bad but I tried!! I don’t really know how to write smut but I’m working on it. I’d rather just do fluff but why not put some smut in here ya know?? I’m so sorry if you cringed very badly!! I did when I read it!! 😫😬😬 BYEEEE 💖💖


	2. Part 2:

Part 2:

AT HIGH SCHOOL 

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

Me and YangYang were walking threw the halls. Well, YangYang was still kinda far from me but not as far as before. I have no clue where I’m going so I’m just following YangYang. No one even told me I was going to a new school!!!!!! I thought it was just a normal day but I guess not. And YangYang isn’t even helping me. Ughhh!!!!! I need to find the office... While I was walking down the halls, I suddenly bumped into someone. I fell down on the ground and looked up at who I accidentally bumped into. Me: “S-Sorry” ???: “No I should be sorry!!” The nice guy said, extending his arm/hand out to me. I grabbed his hand nicely and stood up. Me: “Thank you...” ???: “Of course! Ummm... I don’t really know you. I haven’t seen you at all!! Are you new????” Me: “Oh yes I am! I am just lost. I have no clue where the office is so I don’t know what class I have...” I looked behind the guy and YangYang was gone. Probably in his class now. ???: “Oh. Let me help you” Me: “Wait no! Don’t you have to go to your class??” ???: “My teacher already knows I’m here. I was just going to get something outta my locker. But I can help you!” Me: “O-Ok. Thank you so much!” The boy smiled at me. He started to walk and so I followed him. Kun: “My name is Kun by the way” Me: “My name is Xiaojun” Kun: “Cool...” Afterwards we made it. Kun: “Ok we’re here” Me: “Already??” Kun nodded. Kun opened the office door and let me walk in first. Me: “Thank you” I smiled at him. Kun smiled back and closed the door when we were both in the office. Office lady: “Hello boys. Can I help you??” Kun: “Yes. Um, his name is Xiaojun and he is new here, he needs a schedule to see what his classes are.” Office lady: “Oh!! Well hello and I think I have your schedule right here. Just give me a minute” She said looking threw her drawer. Me: “Okay...” Office lady: “Ah! Here it is!!! Here you go Xiaojun. And Kun would you mind giving Xiaojun a tour of the school at lunch????” She said handing me my schedule, I took it. Me: “Thank you” I whispered. Kun: “No I wouldn’t mind!” Kun said, smiling. Office lady: “Great!! Okay! Have a great day the both of you!!!! Bye” She waved at us. We both waved back and then Kun opened the door for me again and I kindly walked out smiling at him and then he walked out, closing the door behind him. Kun: “Okay so what do you have first??” I looked down at my schedule and it said I have History first. Me: “History” Kun: “Yes!!! We have the same!!!! Ok let’s go to the history classroom.” Kun said. Me: “Oh okay” I was happy! At least I have someone who I know a little bit. I can already tell me and Kun are gonna be best friends!! Well, hopefully... But then I remembered he needed to get something from his locker. Me: “Didn’t you need something from your locker??” Kun: “It was just a water bottle I wanted. Nothing important” Me: “Ok” I followed him to the history class and when we made it, Kun pushed open the door and walked in. I walked in too. Everyone was staring at us. I’m so nervous!!!!! What if they hate me already?? What if they think I’m ugly???? What if they don’t want me here?? Omg!!!!! Okay, calm down... Teacher: “Hello Kun... And you are??” The teacher said looking at me. I looked at her and said, Me: “Xiaojun, I’m new” Teacher: “Wait what?!?! I thought you were coming tomorrow!! I’m so sorry!!! Kun please sit down and can you introduce yourself please??” She said at me. Kun walked over to his desk and sat down. Me: “O-Okay... -LOOKS AT THE FRONT- Well, my name is Xiao Dejun but you can just call me Xiaojun. I’m 19 years old. Please take care of m-me” I cringed at my introduction. Teacher: “Thank you Xiaojun. Now can you go take a seat beside... Hmmm... WinWin. WinWin!! Raise your hand please” The WinWin guy raised his hand and so I walked over to him and sat down on the desk that was attached to his desk. I took my backpack off and placed it down on the ground. Teacher: “Thank you. Okay let’s start the lesson. And Xiaojun, it’s okay if you don’t understand this, we’ll help you catch up” I nodded. Now the teacher started to teach again. WinWin: “Hi” I turned to WinWin and smiled. Me: “Hello” We started to whisper to each other. WinWin: “How are you liking this school so far??” Me: “I haven’t been in it so long but I already like it” WinWin: “Good!! Did you have a tour yet????” Me: “No but I will at lunch. Kun will show me around” WinWin: “Oh cool! I’ll come with you guys! Kun is one of my best friends. I bet you will be my other one” Me: “Haha! Yeah” I giggled at what he said. We both turned our attention back to the teacher. 

5 HOURS LATER 

AT CAFETERIA

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

I have finished all of my classes of this morning. So I just finished 2 classes but okayyyy. My first class was 2 hours but I miss like, half of it so... It felt like 1 hour to me. And my other class was math, it was 3 hours. BORING!!!!!! I have a locker now which is good. I put all my things in my locker even my new binder I got from the office!! But this school is actually very modern. I think lots of rich people go here... Even though it’s a high school. I’m no where near rich!!! But anywho, me and my two friends, WinWin and Kun were in the cafeteria just having a quick snack before the two of them start showing me around. I haven’t seen YangYang since I saw Kun. But that’s good! If I don’t see YangYang, I won’t run into trouble!!! I had just finished eating half of a sandwich and asked, Me: “You guys done y—“ Kun+WinWin: “DONE!!!!” They both looked at each other. Me: “Okay g—“ WinWin: “I was finished first!!!” Kun: “Noooo!!!!! I was finished first!!!!!!!!!!” WinWin: “Stop talking nonsense! I know I was the one who was done fir—“ ???: “GUYS!!!!!!! Shut up!!” A kinda short guy said... Well not kinda short. Very short for being in high school. The boy sat down in front of me and introduced himself. Ten: “Hello. My name is Ten. I already know your Xiaojun. Nice to meet you. I’m sorry for these two. They are very disrespectful and ungrateful children just saying Xiaojun. You should be happy I’m here cause I just saved your life. There would’ve been a “fight” if I wasn’t here to stop them” Ten said with hand gesture: quotation marks, when he said fight. Me: “Oh well hello and I guess thank you for saving me” I smiled at him. He smiled back. Ten: “What could you do without m—“ Kun: “First, I am not a child. Two, I’m fucking older then you. Three, your disrespectful and ungrateful. And four, I could do a lot of things without you!” WinWin: “Ohhhh!!!!” Ten: “You see what I mean Xiaojun. -I NODDED- Exactly. Yes he is older then me but he acts like a fucking child!” Kun rolled his eyes playfully. Kun: “Whatever. Okay let’s go give you a tour” Ten: “I’m staying here to read and eat” WinWin: “Okay” The three of us stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. They started to show me around the whole school.

15 MINUTES LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Kun and WinWin had finished showing Xiaojun around and now Kun and WinWin are back at the cafeteria while Xiaojun said he had to go to the bathroom. He was in the bathroom right now and had just finished doing his business. Xiaojun was now just washing his hands, looking down at them, making sure he was scrubbing the soap on and then off. While he was doing it, he felt arms snake around his slim waist, making him jump up in surprise. He looked up at the mirror and saw who was behind him. It was no one but YangYang... Of course. YangYang rested his chin on Xiaojun’s shoulder. YangYang also looked up at the mirror and then they both made eye contact. YangYang smirked smugly at him. YangYang broke eye contact and made Xiaojun tense up when YangYang started to whisper very close to his ear with his hot breath fanning over his now very hot, red and burning ear. YangYang whispered, YangYang: “By the way. Don’t say we are step brothers. If you do you already know what’ll happen to you...” Xiaojun shivered from the hot breath. Xiaojun: “I-I won’t” YangYang: “Good. If I find you did, your ass is gonna be in pain for the whole year” Xiaojun’s eyes were wide. Xiaojun: “O-Okay... I will n-not tell any-anyone...” YangYang: “Just pretend you don’t know me when someone brings me up. You got that??” Xiaojun quickly nodded. He thought YangYang was just gonna leave after that, but oh man was he wrong. YangYang stayed there, smelling Xiaojun’s amazing sent. But then all of a sudden, YangYang licked Xiaojun’s neck. Xiaojun tensed up with his heart rate picking up and up and up. YangYang just then turned Xiaojun around with much force. They both locked eyes. YangYang placed both of his hands on either side of the sink, making Xiaojun trapped in between him. YangYang came very close to Xiaojun’s red blushing face and whispered, YangYang: “See you later... Kitten” Kitten?!?! Xiaojun saw YangYang’s eyes flicker to his lips back up to his eyes. YangYang smirked and walked away, opening the bathroom door and then walking out. Xiaojun was frozen. What in the HAY just happened?!?! Xiaojun was still shocked, he was breathing heavy, he was as red as a tomato, his heart was beating ever so fastly, and his eyes and mouth were wide open in shock like he just saw a dirty 21+ scene happen. But he shook his head, turned around and turned off the very silent water that was still falling down in the sink and then just walked over to the paper towels and then he dried his wet hands. He threw the paper towel away when he was done and then he opened the bathroom door and walked out, walking back into the cafeteria even though lunch is over in like, 2 minutes. When Xiaojun made it, he opened the cafeteria doors and walked inside, he walked over to the table his friends were sitting at and sat down beside Ten this time while the other two ‘disrespectful and ungrateful child’s’ were sitting across from them. Ten put his book down and asked, Ten: “What took you so long????” Ten said looked at Xiaojun confused. Xiaojun: “I-I ummm... Well— -BELL RINGS- Oh well won’t you look at that! It’s time for our next class!! Let’s goooo!!!!!” Xiaojun said standing up and running out of the cafeteria. Ten: “Well that’s weird...” But the three of them also stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and walked to their next classes. But they first grabbed their binders and their other things they needed and then they made it to class. It’s pretty cool cause they were all in the same class this period. They sat down, placed their things on top their desks and waited till their teacher came. Xiaojun is gonna have to introduce himself again even though he doesn’t want to but you gotta do what you gotta do! 

THE END OF THE DAY

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

They finished all their classes today and now they are just grabbing their things, getting ready for home. When the four of them finished, they all put their backpacks over their shoulders and walked out of the school. But Xiaojun has no clue where to go since this is his first time at this DANG school!!!! YangYang said to not tell anyone that they are step brothers or else his butt will hurt for the whole fucking year!!!!!! Xiaojun: “Wait guys... Ummm... I’m gonna stay here... I— -CAR HONKS- Huh??” Xiaojun turned around and saw his mom in her car, honking like three times and then waving at Xiaojun. Xiaojun smiled and bid goodbye to his friends and then walked over to his moms car. He opened the passenger door and hopped in. Xiaojun put his seatbelt on and then his mom drove off. Xiaojun put his backpack on the ground in between his legs. Mom: “So how was your first day at school??” She sounded very happy and excited. Xiaojun: “Ummm... It was actually pretty good. I already have three best friends!!” Mom: “On the first day?!?! -XIAOJUN NODS- Wow honey! You are so lucky!!!!” Xiaojun chuckled. Xiaojun: “Where’s YangYang????” Mom: “Oh. He for some reason didn’t want to get picked up. Well he did but when I said you were also getting picked up, he decided he wanted to walk home.” Xiaojun: “Weird...” Xiaojun knew why YangYang didn’t want to because YangYang doesn’t want anyone to know they are step brothers... So of course YangYang wouldn’t go in the same car as him or they’d be suspicious. Or it’s probably just because YangYang hates him. Or at least that’s what Xiaojun thinks. After like 10 minutes, they had finally made it and then his mom parked her car and then they both hopped out and Xiaojun grabbed his backpack, flinging it over his shoulders again, them both walking to the front door. Xiaojun’s mom opened the door, letting them both inside and then she closed it when they were inside. They took their shoes off and separated ways just like that. Xiaojun’s mom walked into the kitchen doing whatever and Xiaojun walked upstairs to his room. When he made it, he opened his door and then walked in, throwing his backpack on the ground. He didn’t bother to close his door. He jumped on his bed and took his phone out of his front pocket and started playing some fun games. He laid down while doing so. Xiaojun was tired, he was out of it. Only because school. He didn’t know he was going to school. No one even told him. But it was pretty fun. He already made three friends, he didn’t get any homework, he didn’t get picked on, and he actually had a good time at school believe it or not!! But he didn’t like that he was going to the same school as his stupid step brother!!!!! Well of course he saw it coming but he just didn’t think much about it cause he thought his brother was a ‘good boy’ not a bad boy. It’s just that YangYang makes everything horrible. Even just seeing YangYang makes him all grumpy and a little angry but also scared. Why???? Well if you have been paying attention as to what YangYang says to Xiaojun... You’ll understand. Just the thought of YangYang saying those dirty things to him makes him shiver all over. But speaking of the devil, YangYang came stroming into his room, looking very furious. YangYang: “I fucking hate you, you stupid dumb ass bitch!!!!!!!!!” YangYang walked over to Xiaojun’s bed and grabbed his phone. Xiaojun was confused. Why the heck is YangYang so angry when he did nothing. Xiaojun: “Why the fuck are you so angry?? And give me my phone back!!!!!” Xiaojun got off his bed and tried to grab his phone back but that didn’t work. YangYang: “I’m not fucking angry. I’m fucking pissed off!!!!!!! Thanks to you I can’t go to my friends party tonight!!!! I have to stay with fucking you!!!” Xiaojun: “That’s not my fault.” YangYang: “It is!!!!! If you weren’t here, I would’ve been able to go to any parties I want to go to but now I can’t!!!!” YangYang yelled, walking back to Xiaojun’s door and slamming it shut, locking it after. YangYang turned back around slowly, with a smirk printed on his lips. YangYang threw Xiaojun’s phone on the carpet, walking over to Xiaojun. Xiaojun: “W-What are y-you do-doing??” Xiaojun said, stepping backwards. YangYang: “I think it’s a good time for you to be punished...” YangYang’s smirk grew wider. When YangYang was now in front of Xiaojun, he pushed him down on the bed and hovered over him. Xiaojun: “YangYang?!?! Get off—“ Xiaojun was surprised when YangYang shut him up with a harsh kiss. Xiaojun couldn’t help but kiss back. It felt so good... Maybe too good. Xiaojun gasped in surprise when YangYang bit down on his bottom lip way to hard. YangYang got his chance and stuck his tongue in Xiaojun’s hot carven, swirling his tongue around inside his mouth. Xiaojun moaned, turning YangYang on even more. But YangYang wanted more... So he stopped swirling his tongue inside Xiaojun’s mouth and went downwards to Xiaojun’s smooth and sensitive neck, now kissing his neck nicely. But it wasn’t nice for long. All of a sudden YangYang bit on Xiaojun’s neck, making Xiaojun whimper. He sucked on his neck, slowly making a big dark red mark. Xiaojun knows this isn’t right but... It feels to good to say stop. Out of the blue, YangYang found Xiaojun’s sweet spot and Xiaojun moaned when he kept sucking there. YangYang smirked and didn’t stop. Xiaojun was now a loud moaning mess. Afterwards YangYang had stopped kissing on Xiaojun’s neck and moved down to Xiaojun’s collarbones, biting very harshly, probably will be a teeth mark... Xiaojun’s collarbone was in a little pain but after awhile, the pain faded. Xiaojun whimpered and shivered when YangYang slid one of his hands under his shirt and started to trace Xiaojun’s warm and sensitive skin with his very cold fingers. Xiaojun was getting chills all over his body. YangYang smashes his lips back to Xiaojun’s soft lips and they were kissing in sync. And of course YangYang isn’t going nicely. The kiss was rough and filled with lust and desire. But while they were kissing, Xiaojun kept thinking that he should say stop, it’s just YangYang’s lips moving with his is just paradise to him. I mean, I guess it’s alright if you are kissing your step sibling but then again, it’s not right. But while they were kissing, someone knocked on the door, trying to get in but the door was locked. Xiaojun and YangYang stopped kissing and opened their eyes, looking at each other. Xiaojun’s expression was looking panicked and nervous but YangYang’s expression was looking calm and relaxed. Maid: “Hello??” The maid said behind the door. YangYang: “What????” YangYang yelled so that the maid could hear. Maid: “Is that YangYang??” YangYang: “Yes!!! What do you want?!?!” Maid: “Your mom and dad want you downstairs right now to talk to you...” YangYang groaned. YangYang: “Fine...” YangYang jumped off of Xiaojun’s bed and walked to the door, unlocking it and walking out but not before saying, YangYang: “We’re not finished” YangYang smirked at Xiaojun and left. Xiaojun was sweaty all over, his hair was sticking to his forehead from all the sweat, his hair was a bit messy, he had some hickeys on his collarbone and neck, his clothes were a bit messed up, his bottom lip was bleeding from how hard YangYang bit it, and his lips were very plumped from the rough kissing. But he loved it and he shouldn’t... But he does. Xiaojun shook his head and sat up. Xiaojun: “What just happened????” He was very confused about everything that just happened... Xiaojun: “I need to take a shower...” Xiaojun hopped off his bed and walked over to his walk in closet and opened it up. He firstly grabbed his pjs top and then his pjs bottom. He walked out of the walk in closet and walked into his bathroom, closing the door. He dropped his clothes on the ground and looked at himself in the mirror. Xiaojun: “I’m a total mess” Xiaojun whispered to himself. He traced his fingers up and down on his neck hickey and his collarbone hickey. Xiaojun: “I’m gonna have to find a way to hide this...” Xiaojun stripped himself and turned on the shower and hopped in. At first it was very cold but now it’s very warm. Xiaojun kept thinking things like, what did I just put myself into?? Why did I like it so much???? What is wrong with me???? Does YangYang like me as a step brother or something else?? And there is way more questions filling up inside his head but I’m not gonna say them cause it’s more then a list...

~~ Okayyyy!!! Soooo I tried but I’m still cringing!!!! Hopefully you liked it! 💖💖


	3. Part 3:

Part 3:

AT HIGH SCHOOL 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun was shaking. He was scared and wasn’t thinking right. All that happened yesterday was making him go crazy. He already got in trouble for not listening and not paying attention. Someone has already asked “Whats that on your neck??” Cause he couldn’t find anything to cover up his hickey, YangYang kept and still keeps winking and smirking at him. What else is next?!?! Xiaojun was just looking out the window when his teacher yelled at him, teacher: “Xiaojun!!!!” Xiaojun looked at his teacher now. Here we go again... Teacher: “Stop looking out of the window and just pay attention to me!!! I’m teaching you right now! Just listen and pay attention!!” The teacher looked not impressed. Xiaojun rolled his eyes and looked at the window again when he thought his teacher wasn’t looking at him but he thought wrong. His teacher was still looking at him and caught him rolling his eyes. His teacher has had it. Teacher: “Okay Xiaojun! Your getting detention after school!!!” Xiaojun looked at her with a shocked expression. Xiaojun: “Wait. I-I’m sorry I—“ Teacher: “No. I’m done with you not paying any attention to the lesson! Detention after school and that’s final!” The teacher turned around and started to teach again. Xiaojun silently groaned and tried his best to focus and listen to the lesson but he kept getting lost in his thoughts...

2 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Ten: “Ummm... Xiaojun??” Xiaojun looked up at Ten confused. Xiaojun: “Yeah????” Ten: “Whenever I’m talking to you, you always space out! What’s on your mind??” Xiaojun couldn’t tell what happened yesterday. He’s gonna get in huge trouble if he does... Xiaojun: “U-Ummm... Well, something happened yesterday but you don’t have to know...” Xiaojun laughed nervously. Ten: “Your being suspicious...” Xiaojun: “How a-am I-I being suspicious????” Ten: “Well your always spacing out, you are always stuttering, you are usually getting frightened when someone tries to talk to you, you won’t eat, you are breathing very heavy, you got detention cause you weren’t listening or paying attention, your getting in trouble a lot, you don’t wanna talk, and wayyyyy more!!!! That’s how I can tell your suspicious and so something is going on... Tell me!!!!” Xiaojun: “That’s weird... -NERVOUSLY LAUGHS- Um. It was just that... Ummm... My mom lost her job...” Xiaojun had finally came up with a lie. Ten: “Oh... Well I’m sorry for you and your mom... U-Uh... Do you need some help...??” Ten didn’t know what to say. Xiaojun: “No but thank you for asking I guess... I’m gonna go outside...” Ten: “But it’s math class right now!!” It was to late, Xiaojun was already out the door. Teacher: “Ummm?? Why did Xiaojun just run out of my class?? Ten????” Ten: “Oh... He just needed something... He’ll be back soon” Teacher: “Oh he better be back” Meanwhile, Xiaojun ran through the halls and ran outside of his school. He ran at the back of the building and slid down the brick wall, sitting down on the grass. Xiaojun: “My head hurts!!!” Xiaojun groaned out loud. All the thinking and all the questions of what happened last night was just making his head throb. YangYang definitely did make his life into a nightmare and he hates that but the thing he hates the most is that he actually liked— Wait!!! No! He actually LOVED what YangYang did to him yesterday. He thinks he’s going crazy cause he knows that it’s not right to be kissing your siblings but at least they aren’t related. Not being related makes Xiaojun feel just a bit better cause they CAN kiss each other! But like 9% of him thinks it isn’t right.

4 HOURS LATER 

AT CAFETERIA 

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

Me and my friends are in the cafeteria just eating our food. I’ve been drinking lots of water for my headache since I have no pills that’ll help, they are only at my house. My friends think that my mom lost her job but it’s a lie. I can’t tell them. But thank goodness I haven’t ran into YangYang since last night. I am trying to avoid him. Well, we did have one class together where he kept smirking and staring at me nonstop but that’s all. And I really didn’t have a good sleep last night cause I kept thinking about YangYang. I seriously only had like 3 hours of sleep. I’m moody, tired and I’m getting really irritated and frustrated when someone just opened their mouths. That’s how tired I am. It feels like as if I’m on my period... Okay... Just pretend I didn’t say that. Of course I don’t have periods!!!! I’m not a girl. Kun: “Omg... WinWin. Stop being stupid!!” WinWin: “Pfft!!!!! Me being stupid?!?! Your the one who is always being stupid and dumb! I don’t even know how your parents survive living with y—“ Ten: “Guys shut the fuck up! Just eat without rambling your big mouths for once!!!!” Ten massaged his temples and breathed in and then out. I chuckled. Girls started screeching and screaming at the top of their lungs for some reason. Everyone in the cafeteria, except the girls, covered their ears and looked at what they were screaming at. Oh what a surprise... YangYang, Hendery, and Lucas are here now... Just great. I turned my head to the opposite side of the three boys and hid my face behind my hand, trying to not be seen by pacifically YangYang.

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun was trying not to be seen by YangYang but of course YangYang saw him right away. Xiaojun thought YangYang was now doing whatever, so he looked back but when he looked back, YangYang and him made eye contact for a spilt second cause Xiaojun looked away instantly. Ten had noticed that whenever Xiaojun sees YangYang, he gets either nervous, flushed or straight up just scared. Ten feels as though there is always tension between the two. Ten: “You alright??” Ten said referring to Xiaojun. Xiaojun looked at Ten. Xiaojun: “Yup” Ten didn’t get to utter a word cause the bell rang, indicating they now have gym class. Xiaojun got up right away and ran straight to the boys gym locker room to get changed into his gym clothes. When he made it, he slammed the door open to be greeted with YangYang shirtless. Xiaojun didn’t know how YangYang got here so fast. Did he teleport here or something?? But all he could do was stare... Stare until YangYang noticed him. YangYang: “Xiaojun... Nice seeing you here” YangYang smirked while putting his gym shirt on. YangYang walked over to him and whispered in his ear, YangYang: “Can’t wait to finish what we hadn’t” YangYang’s smirk grew even wider, then he walked out the gym locker room like nothing happened. Xiaojun was just standing there, looking shocked as if he was in a trance. But he did eventually move when the boys started to dash in the locker room. Some guys even pushed him, almost making him lose his balance and fall but thankfully he didn’t fall. Xiaojun just started to get dressed in his gym clothes, trying not to think about YangYang but that’s all he’s thinking about!!! No matter how hard he tries, YangYang just appears in his head when he DOESNT want to think about him. He finished and walked out of the locker room, walking into the gym. He sat down on a bench, waiting for his friends to come in. Which 1 minute later, they came in. Ten with his fingers on his temples, rubbing them again cause WinWin and Kun keep rambling their mouths as always. Ten brought his fingers down and smiled when he noticed Xiaojun. The three walked over to him and sat down on the bench as well. Xiaojun: “How you doing??” Xiaojun giggled when Ten glared at him cause he knows full well that Ten has had enough of WinWin and Kun’s childish behaviour. Ten: “Just fine. What about you??” Ten said sarcastically. Xiaojun: “Also f-fine” When Ten asked that question, Xiaojun instantly thought about YangYang. Ten: “Ok well. Do you have any pills that’ll help with headaches????” Xiaojun laughed out loud this time. Ten looked at him with disbelief in his eyes and expression. Ten: “I’m being serious!!” WinWin slapped Ten’s arm. Ten looked at him. Ten: “Why would you—“ WinWin: “Knock knock!!!” WinWin and Kun giggled. Ten sighed and rolled his eyes but decided to play along. Ten: “Who’s there??” WinWin: “Ummm...” Ten was confused. Kun: “Say ‘ummm who’ back!!” Ten: “Ohhh. Ummm who??” WinWin: “Are you??” WinWin and Kun burst out laughing. And so did Xiaojun, who had tears in his eyes since he was already laughing at Ten when he asked for pills. Ten sat back and waited for the three to shut up. Which will probably be till never. But thankfully the gym teacher came, forcing them to stop laughing and anyone else who was talking. Teacher: “Okay everyone, get off the bench and sit on the ground in front of me so I can tell you what we are doing for a workout.” The gym teacher said in a stern voice. The four got off the bench and sat down in front of him, and all the other students as well. Teacher: “Today we will be doing easy workouts. In order it will be -STARTS WRITING ON THE BIG BOARD FOR ALL THE STUDENTS TO SEE- Number 1, 20 pushups. 2, 30 second jack knives. 3, 30 second standing knee tucks while walking around. 4, 20 second v ups. 5, 30 second mountain climbers. And 6, 10 squats. Then we will repeat 2 times. And after we are done that, we will play a game of dodge ball. Everyone go spread out and I’ll say when we start” Everyone got up and started to spread away from their friends and other people. When everyone was spread out good enough, their gym teacher started the timer and yelled, teacher: “1. 2. 3 start 20 pushups!!!” The timer started and so did the students. After what seems like 10 minutes to Xiaojun, they all finally finished their workouts and now they were playing dodgeball. Xiaojun was honestly scared cause YangYang was on the other team and he will probably only go after him. And if Xiaojun was being completely honest, he thought YangYang looked extremely hot cause of how the sweat drips down from his forehead and the way his hair sticks to his forehead is very hot. And also the way YangYang didn’t even get tired while doing the workouts and the way his muscles flexed when they were doing them just made Xiaojun a little bit hard. Xiaojun: “Wait, what am I thinking??” Xiaojun whispered to himself, shaking his head side to side. Teacher: “Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3, start!!!” The teacher blew the whistle and everyone started throwing dodgeballs at the other team. Xiaojun saw YangYang already get three people out. And now, he wasn’t taking his eyes off of him. That was until... WinWin: “Xiaojun! Look out!!!!” That’s all Xiaojun heard before everything went black. 

AT THE END OF THE DAY 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun slowly woke up and groaned while slowly sitting up. ???: “Finally, your awake. But don’t sit up, lay back down” The guy said, carefully laying Xiaojun back down. Xiaojun’s eyes were still closed from his splitting headache and how dizzy he felt. How could a fucking dodgeball do this much damage?? Xiaojun slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the most handsome boy he’s ever seen. Xiaojun: “W-Who are you?? And where the fuck am I??” Taeyong: “My name is Lee Taeyong, and your in the doctors room but still in the school” The Taeyong guy smiled. Xiaojun thought he was seeing a angel. Taeyong: “By the way, you need to take this pill, it’s for your head” Taeyong said, holding a small pill in his hand with a water bottle in his other hand. Xiaojun took them and said, Xiaojun: “Thank you” He opened the water bottle cap and put the pill in his mouth, chugging it down with the very refreshing water. Xiaojun then placed it down on the table beside him. Xiaojun: “What time is it????” Taeyong: “Oh school is out. The time is -CHECKS PHONE- 4:39 pm... I heard you had detention, but since this whole thing happened, you had to stay here, so tomorrow, that is if your going cause that guy who threw the ball at you looked like at least he was trying to blow your head off, which was almost successful in my opinion—“ Xiaojun: “Ok! Ok!!! So tomorrow what??” Taeyong: “U-Um. Tomorrow you will be getting your detention” Xiaojun: “Ughhhh!!! Seriously???? I don’t even deserve detention!!!! Ah whatever. By the fucking way, why are you here with me?? And why am I still here???? Shouldn’t I be at my house??” Taeyong: “I’m here cause I wanted to help you. Your still here cause you are. And you should be home but this dodgeball thing happened so yeah...” Xiaojun: “No fucking shit Sherlock. Sorry, I’m just moody. Does my mom know by the way?? Why isn’t my brother h—“ Xiaojun stopped himself from saying anything further. Taeyong: “Yeah your mom knows of course, she actually was here to pick you up but you were really knocked out, so you just wouldn’t wake up, so she left cause something came up for her but she was really worried and concerned” Thank goodness Taeyong didn’t pay attention to what Xiaojun said about his ‘brother’. Xiaojun: “Ohh okay... I think I should be heading home though, even though I feel so dizzy. Thank you for staying here with me even though you didn’t have to” Taeyong: “Well it was my pleasure. Do you want me to drive you home??” Xiaojun thought about it. Nothing bad will happen so why not?? Xiaojun: “Sure!! Thank you” Xiaojun warmly smiled at him, which Taeyong sent it back. Taeyong helped Xiaojun off the bed and they both made their way to the door, Taeyong opening it and letting Xiaojun walk out first, and then he did, letting the door behind him close. Before leaving the building, they separated ways and grabbed their backpacks and any other things they needed to bring home and then they got back to each other and talked about each other, trying to get to know one another until they made it to Taeyong’s car. They both hopped in, buckled up, Taeyong put the keys in, locked the doors, and then they headed off. Xiaojun told him the directions while they were talking in the school, as to which Taeyong listened very carefully so he didn’t need Xiaojun to tell him again in the car. Taeyong: “How’s your head feeling??” Xiaojun: “It’s alright. Not as bad when I woke up” Taeyong: “That’s good. When you get home, you need to take another headache relief pill cause it’ll help more and drink lots of water!” Xiaojun: “Okay! Will do” They rambled their mouths and talked about stupid things until they finally reached Xiaojun’s house. Xiaojun: “Thank you so much for driving me home. I really appreciate it!!” Taeyong: “Anytime!!! I hope your head gets better!!! Byeee!” Xiaojun: “Byeee!!!” Xiaojun unbuckled himself and opened the car door when Taeyong unlocked it, he hopped out of it and closed the door, waved at Taeyong before walking to the front door. Taeyong waited till Xiaojun got inside, and when he did, he drove off. Xiaojun closed the door and took his shoes off, along with his backpack and threw them on the ground, not caring whatsoever. YangYang: “Why did Taeyong drive you home???? Why were you even in his car?? Why did you even talk to him????” YangYang came out of nowhere and didn’t give Xiaojun a second to breathe. Xiaojun: “Huh???? How did you even know??” YangYang: “I saw him. Now answer the questions” YangYang said in a stern voice. Xiaojun: “Ok well, Taeyong drove me home cause of my headache and because he’s just really caring. I was in his car cause he wanted to drive me home. And I talked to him cause I can’t just ignore him while he’s trying to help me out. You happy??” YangYang: “Nope. What did Taeyong do to you????” Xiaojun: “He didn’t do anything bad if that’s what your asking. Taeyong is so caring and nice” Xiaojun thought about an idea, make YangYang jealous or at least try to get him jealous. Nothing will go wrong... Xiaojun: “And, I think he’s honestly the most handsome and beautiful person to ever walk this earth” YangYang now had steam coming out of his ears, if Xiaojun can’t see them, he wasn’t looking right. But YangYang kept his expression normal or at least he was trying to. Xiaojun: “Ok... I’m gonna go to my room” Xiaojun firstly grabbed his phone before heading upstairs. When he made it, he closed his door and jumped on his bed. Xiaojun happily sighed. He is finally in his comfortable bed knowing that nothing will bother him. Xiaojun: “Is it weird that I wanna make YangYang jealous???? He’s my god damn step brother!!!” Xiaojun whispered to himself. Xiaojun: “I feel like I like him more then a brother though... No! T-That’s bad” Xiaojun kept thinking that having a crush on YangYang is wrong because he’s his fucking step brother. But he has to remember to keep reminding himself that YangYang isn’t related to him, so it’s 100% fine if he has a crush on him. It’s fine if they kiss. It’s fine if they have sex. There’s nothing wrong with it. Xiaojun’s head started hurting out of nowhere, making him groan out loud. He sat up and hopped off his bed, walking to his bathroom. He put some medicine in his cupboard and he knows that one of the medicines will help with headaches. He quickly found the bottle and flung it open, taking one pill out and putting the rest back in the cupboard. He walked out of his bathroom and sat back down on his bed. He had a half full pop can that was on his side table, so he took that in his hands and gulped down the pill. Xiaojun then placed the pop in his garbage (where it’s not supposed to go), since it was empty. Xiaojun’s stomach growled. He chuckled and sat up. He put his phone in his back pocket and made his way downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Xiaojun opened up the fridge and looked through it, trying to find something that catches his eyes. YangYang: “Mom and dad went grocery shopping to get all the things for dinner. So you should just wait” YangYang frightened Xiaojun when he started talking out of the blue. Xiaojun turned around. Where does he even come from?!?! Xiaojun: “Well I mean, a little snack wouldn’t hurt now would it??” Xiaojun’s butt buzzed, of course coming from his phone. He took it out of his pocket and read what the notification said... ‘Hey, this is Taeyong. Mind if we FaceTime or just text?? You didn’t answer my call... So I have no idea if I even called you or someone else’ Xiaojun: “How did he even get my number????” Xiaojun whispered very very very quietly to himself. Xiaojun: “U-Um... I’m not hungry anymore anyways... Bye” Xiaojun closed the fridge and turned around to leave but YangYang yanked his arm back, pulling him backwards into YangYang’s very hard chest. YangYang: “Don’t even think about talking to Taeyong anymore... Something cruel will happen to the both of you if you do” YangYang spoke with anger laced in his voice. His hot breath fanning over Xiaojun’s flushed ear. Xiaojun: “I-I w-won’t...” Xiaojun has his back pressed up against YangYang’s hard chest, it was like a rock. Xiaojun thought that if they stay like this for 15 seconds longer, his heart will actually jump out of his chest. YangYang whispered sternly into Xiaojun’s ear, YangYang: “Don’t think I didn’t see Taeyong’s message on your phone... You better delete him on your phone or like I said before, something cruel will happen to the both of you” YangYang then let go of Xiaojun and walked off to the living room. Xiaojun stood there for it seems like, 5 whole minutes until he finally snapped out of it and slowly walked back to his bedroom. YangYang wasn’t joking when he said he’ll make Xiaojun’s life into a living nightmare... Xiaojun sat on his bed and hesitantly texted Taeyong back. Xiaojun typed, ‘Hi! Sure we can only text rn cause something came up... Btw, how did you get my number?’ And he sent it. Should Xiaojun be doing that?? YangYang wouldn’t even find out anyways... Or would he???? Taeyong responded back instantly and it read, ‘Ok sounds good!! And I do my research’ Xiaojun chuckled. Okay okay. 

2 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun has been texting Taeyong for the longest he’s ever texted someone. They were talking about how school sucks to superhero’s and villains to Instagram and their followers to Xiaojun’s head to horror movies and the roblox game. They were just texting/talking up a storm. Xiaojun had to say goodbye though cause he heard his dad shout dinner is ready. He didn’t want to end it, but he had to. Xiaojun thought it would be very awkward texting Taeyong since he didn’t know what to say... But they were talking about things that nobody ever talks about (too). The two would talk about stuff and people that weren’t even real. Heck, they even made inside jokes already!! Xiaojun would be lying if he said he didn’t have a good vertical time. Xiaojun walked into the dinning room and smelled the air. Oooo! He could already tell this was gonna be a fantastic dinner. He walked over to the table and sat down on one of the seats, waiting for the food and his family to come. And right away, his mom, dad, and YangYang came in with the maids who came in with drinks and the amazing dinner. YangYang sat across from Xiaojun, their mom sat beside Xiaojun, and then of course their dad sat beside YangYang. The maids placed the food and drinks down on the table (of course) and left right away to go do what they were told to do. Mom: “Okay let’s eat up!” They all started taking their food and putting them on their plates and started eating.

4 HOURS LATER 

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

I already got ready for bed and already did my night routine. I am completely full!! We talked for hours!! About stupid school and about people that my mom and dad are friends with. It was so boring. I had to lie that I was tired to get out of there. And thankfully they believed me. Right now I am laying in my cozy bed, reading a novel about a vampire that ends up falling in love with his worst enemy. Sounds very cliché but it’s really good. I was reading it until my phone buzzed. I put my novel down and picked my phone up, it read, ‘Goodnight Junnie’ I smiled and giggled at the nickname Taeyong gave me. I texted him back and it said, ‘Goodnight Taeyongie!’. I decided to give him a nickname as well, it’s not as good as ‘Junnie’ but it wasn’t as bad as ‘YangYang’ I’m kidding! YangYang’s name is good but... But... Let’s just pretend I didn’t say anything. I placed my phone down and started reading my novel again. I was reading it for what seems like, 20 whole minutes and I started to want to do something else. I looked at the time on my phone and it was fucking 1:03 am?!?! How?!?! How the heck am I not even tired though?!?! Ok, ok, I need to go to bed. I switched my lamp off and tucked myself under my covers, closing my eyes and... I couldn’t fall asleep. I turned the other which was way comfier, and I thought I would’ve fallen asleep but it feels like I’ve been laying here looking at nothing but my wall for 10 minutes. I can’t go to sleep. I laid down on my back now, looking up at the ceiling. I’m gonna go get a cup of water, it might help. I grabbed my phone and got out of my bed and opened my door, walking out and downstairs. It was completely dark so I put my flashlight on (when I say flashlight, I mean the flashlight from his phone). I made it to the kitchen and I opened up the cup cabinet and took one cup and then closed the cabinet after. I placed my phone down on the counter, making the kitchen bright and light. I put my cup under the sink and put some water in it. I turned off the sink and drank my water. ???: “Why are you awake??” I jumped from the sudden voice. I turned around and saw YangYang leaning his shoulder on the wall, staring right at me. Me: “The real question is, why are you awake????” YangYang rolled his eyes. I put my cup down. YangYang: “I’m awake cause I wasn’t sleepy” Me: “Same” My phone buzzed, indicating that I have a new notification. I walked over to my phone and picked it up, looked at the notification. It was from non other then Lee Taeyong. The message said, ‘You still awake?? I can’t fall asleep’ I texted back, ‘Neither can I. Wanna call?’ I sent it. YangYang: “Who are you texting????” YangYang walked towards me. Me: “Why do you wanna know??” I said looking at him. YangYang was now standing in front of me. YangYang: “Answer the god damn question!” YangYang nearly yelled. Me: “O-Okay... Okay... I was just texting my... uh cousin...” YangYang: “Let me see then.” Me: “Why do you care so much????” YangYang: “Why are you texting them?? Let me see, I wanna know if your lying or not” YangYang’s voice got stern and low. My phone starting ringing. Oh no, is it Taeyong?? I looked at it and... It was. Taeyong was calling me. YangYang: “Well, accept the call or I will” I accepted it and put it to my ear. Me: “Hello” Taeyong: “Hi!! Are you sure you wanna call me??” Me: “Yes of course I do!” Taeyong: “Good. How’s your head????” Me: “It’s fine. My head aches from time to time but it’s not that bad” Taeyong: “Oh... You might need to get that checked out. I mean, the guy almost blew your head off!!!” I giggled. Me: “I’ll tell my mom but it’s not really a big deal” Taeyong: “It is!!!!! I’m gonna break that guys jaw and if he’s lucky, I’ll give him a black eye!” Me: “It’s fine!! Tae— I mean... George...????” I gave Taeyong a name so YangYang didn’t know I was talking to him. Hopefully he didn’t hear me almost say Taeyong’s name... Taeyong: “George?? Why did you call me George??” Me: “Cause why not????” Taeyong laughed silently. I faked a yawn. It’s not like I don’t wanna talk to him, it’s just... YangYang is here... Taeyong: “You just yawned... You should go hit the hay. I’m actually kinda starting to get tired as well” Me: “Ok. Goodnight! Talk to you tomorrow” Taeyong: “Yup! Goodnight” We both hung up. YangYang: “What was that about????” Me: “Non of your business” YangYang rolled his eyes. YangYang: “Your just asking for a fucking punishment... Well listen here” YangYang walked closer to me, invading my special personal bubble. He pulled my waist, our bodies pushed up against each other, and he whispered into my ear. YangYang: “I’m still planning your punishment, right now, your just making it worse...” I felt a shiver run through my whole body. I felt him slowly slide his hand down to my butt... What is he do— He just groped my butt!! I almost let a whimper, but I sealed my mouth shut. I was at a loss of words. My face must be looking like I got burned from the sun!!! YangYang: “Goodnight kitten” He smirked then walked away, upstairs, probably into his room. My whole face has my blood rushing to it. I feel my face burning. Kitten... Him just calling me stupid yet cute nicknames just... Really gets to me... Especially kitten. But he just fucking groped my ass!!!!! I’m gonna faint... Now I’m falling for two very handsome guys!!!! I am agreeing that I am kinda having a crush on my step brother... But I can’t help it! He’s just so dang good looking, he’s blinding my eyes... Okay. Let’s pretend I didn’t say that. I headed upstairs and walked into my room. I walked to my bed and laid down on it. Right when I laid down, my eyes became heavy and droopy so suddenly. I put my phone on my side table and fell asleep right away.

IN THE MORNING 

AT HIGH SCHOOL 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun walked over his friends and sat down on the grass. Kun: “Yeah so basically, my fish ate my dog. And I was like, what?? How????” Xiaojun was very confused, he wasn’t the only one. Xiaojun: “What did I just walk into??” Ten: “Are you fucking high?? Cause whatever you just said about your fucking fish eating your dog is, believe it or not, very impossibly impossible” WinWin: “Well, if you think about it, a fish can eat a dog but the dog has to be as small as an ant” Ten: “Well, if you think about that, no dogs are as small as ants so... It’s still very impossibly impossible” Kun: “Can I have some of your chips?? Please????” Xiaojun: “Only two” Xiaojun handed Kun two of his chips. Kun: “But these chips are so small!!” Xiaojun: “Go buy your own then” Right now, these four were sitting outside, under a tree, in the shade, eating their lunch since it’s lunch break. But it’s almost over. Xiaojun: “What class do you guys have next??” Kun: “I have math” Ten: “Construction” WinWin: “I have band” Xiaojun: “Well dang it. I have science” Xiaojun yawned. Ten: “You have been yawning since I first saw you today! Did you have any sleep??” Xiaojun: “Yeah I did but I couldn’t fall asleep so I went downstairs and drank some water and then Yang—“ Xiaojun stopped himself from saying anything further. Ten: “Yang?? Who’s Yang????” Xiaojun: “O-Oh! No one! Let me continue... U-Um and then Jeremy started talking to me and then I had to answer a phone call and yeah” Kun: “Who’s Jeremy??” Xiaojun: “My uh cousin” WinWin: “What a weird name... Like, who would ever name their kids Jeremy??” Kun: “Shut up and stop being a disrespectful child” WinWin: “No you stop being a crazy lunatic” Ten snorted. Kun: “Omg you make no sense” WinWin: “I feel flattered” Xiaojun: “Omg” Xiaojun giggled. The bell rang, meaning everyone goes to their next class. The four packed up and separated ways. They all grabbed their binders and headed to their classes. Xiaojun sat down on his seat, waiting for his teacher and his classmates to come. He hadn’t seen Taeyong yet. In his head, it feels like as if Taeyong is avoiding him, but he also thinks Taeyong would never. Xiaojun shook his head and just leaned back on his chair, still waiting. After what seemed like 5 minutes, everyone was in the class, including YangYang... The teacher was teaching about unimportant things. So, he looked out the window, not giving a fuck about the teacher seeing him not paying attention. 

2 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Teacher: “Alright everyone! Pack up and have a good day” The teacher himself started packing his things up as well as the students. Everyone walked out of the classroom... Xiaojun thought it was only himself left but nope! YangYang: “So” Xiaojun jumped in his seat and turned around. Xiaojun: “Omg... Why are you here??” Xiaojun said, rolling his eyes and looking back at the front. YangYang got out of his seat and grabbed his binder, walking over to Xiaojun. He stood in front of him. YangYang: “So, I want you to stay away from Taeyong and stop texting and calling him” YangYang looked at Xiaojun dead in the eyes. Xiaojun was shocked and confused. Xiaojun: “How did you know...????” YangYang: “When you fell asleep, I took your phone and saw all the text messages and the one notification where you forgot to call him. You should really put a code in your phone” Xiaojun: “So you went through my phone. Do you not know about the word ‘personal’?? And I’m not gonna stop talking, texting, and calling him. You aren’t the boss of me” Xiaojun closes his binder and grabbed it, standing up. But he got yanked back, his wrists were held tightly and they were looking at each other, they both looked very angry. YangYang: “I’m the boss of you since you stepped foot in my house. Now if you don’t listen to me, your going in for a surprise. And you’ll probably never see Taeyong again and I fucking god damn mean it” YangYang whispered very very sternly straight at his face. Then YangYang grabbed his binder that he layed down on the desk, and he walked out of the classroom, leaving Xiaojun angry but speechless. 

~~I made this chapter longer cause I’m sorry for not posting in awhile, so that’s why it’s longer. And I know there’s not that much of XIAOYANG moments in this one but I promise you, there will be in the next chapter!! I’m actually still cringing on this 😩 Anywho! Have an awesome day and reminder, your beautiful and worthy!! Bye 💖💕💖💕💖💕


	4. Part 4:

AT HIGH SCHOOL 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun walked out of his school, only to be stopped by his history teacher. Xiaojun: “Yes??” Teacher: “You have detention” Xiaojun’s eyes widened. He totally forgot!!! Xiaojun: “O-Oh!! Y-Yeah!!! I’m so sorry!! I-I’ll go to the room right now... But I kinda n-need the directions...” Teacher: “Ok, follow me” They both walked back into the school and Xiaojun followed the teacher all the way to the detention room. The teacher opened the door and let Xiaojun walk in. Teacher: “The detention teacher isn’t here yet, but he’ll be here soon. So just take a seat on any seat and read, draw, just do what you want until he comes” Xiaojun nodded and looked at all the people here... Oh god no. YangYang and his friends are here! Xiaojun silently groaned. He took the seat that was at the very back and at the corner. He sat down and placed his bag on the ground. There was other people here. A boy who was quietly reading a book. Two girls laughing and talking about who knows what, probably trying to get YangYang, Hendery, and Lucas’ attention as everyone does. And that was all the people. Xiaojun really didn’t want to be here, but who’s fault was it?? His own. He layed his arms on the table, making a pillow out of them and then laying his head on top them. He closed his eyes. YangYang: “Hey! Dipwit!!! Xiaojun!!” Xiaojun looked up and saw YangYang and his friends staring at him. Xiaojun: “What????” YangYang: “Nothing, I just wanted to annoy you” Xiaojun rolled his eyes and laid his head back into his arms. Xiaojun’s phone buzzed, so he picked it out of his pocket and looked at the notification. It was from Taeyong, and it read, ‘Hey! Did you go to school today?? I didn’t. If you can believe this, I had three VERY LONG appointments!! Three!!! First one was with my skin doctor. No idea why I have a skin doctor, my skin is flawless. My second one was at my dentist. Just had to get my teeth cleaned. And three was with my ‘therapist’... I don’t even know why or how I have a therapist but let’s just say my mom is sneaky!!! And then when I was done talking with my therapist, it was like 2:58 or something like that. So there was no point in going to school and I have no clue how my mom put three of my appointments all in one day...” Xiaojun almost laughed out loud. He texts back, ‘I don’t know what to say... Sounds like a very very long day tho. At least you didn’t come to school. It was so boring!!!!! But I really wanted to see you. Tomorrow??’ He sent it back and almost immediately, Taeyong texted back. ‘I wanted to see you too!!! And yes, I’ll be there tomorrow!” Xiaojun smiled. He was about to text back when his phone was grabbed out of his hand. He looked up at who it was... No surprise, it was YangYang. Xiaojun started panicking, he’s gonna see that he’s been texting Taeyong! Xiaojun got up and tried to get his phone back but of course YangYang dodged him and read their new text messages. He wasn’t mad, angry or furious... He was pissed off. Remember what happened when he was pissed off???? Xiaojun got hickeys and almost, almost had all his clothes off and I don’t wanna finish what would happen next... But thankfully one of the maids saved him. As much as he enjoyed it, he was thinking and begging for someone to come and interrupt them. He begged enough. But YangYang couldn’t bash out on him just yet. Yet. He turned around and fake smiled, giving Xiaojun his phone back. Xiaojun looked surprised. But he sat back down anyways and went straight back to texting Taeyong. YangYang sat back down, trying to keep his temper calm. Taeyong is getting it, he’s getting beat up tomorrow. Xiaojun is YangYang’s, that’s all everyone needs to know, but then again YangYang doesn’t want anyone to know that they close and are step brothers. Just then, their detention teacher came in and set his bags down on the ground, under his table, that was at the front of the class. Teacher: “What a nice group” The teacher said, faking a smile. He started talking about what they were gonna do. They were gonna take a long test. And when he says long, he means a 20 minute long test. And then to finish up the last 30 minutes, they will be cleaning the desks, organizing book shelf’s and more. Non of them were looking forward to it. 

4 HOURS LATER 

AT XIAOYANG’s HOUSE

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

(I SAID FOUR HOURS LATER CAUSE IM TOO LAZY TO WRITE ABOUT YADA YADA YADA BABA BABA BABA!! SO ITS NOW 7 PM!)

YangYang: “What?!?! I’m not washing the fucking dishes!!!! Xiaojun can!!” YangYang yelled, pushing Xiaojun to the sink, where the dirty dishes are. Xiaojun turned his head around and glared at him, then turned back to face his mom and dad. Xiaojun: “But I was supposed to be at my friends house like, right now!!!” Xiaojun lied. If he was being honest, he was more lazy then anyone he’s ever met. Dad: “Fine, you both can wash the dishes together. No more complaints” YangYang and Xiaojun groaned at the same time. YangYang: “But why can’t the maids just do it?!?!” Mom: “They are doing other things right at the moment! You two can at least wash the dishes!!” Xiaojun: “Fine” Xiaojun turned to face YangYang. Xiaojun: “You wash them, I dry them” YangYang: “You fucking think I’ll listen to you?? I dry, you wash” Xiaojun: “Fuck off!!!! I’m drying, your the one who washes!!” YangYang: “You—“ Mom: “Enough!!! You guys do half and half!!! Get it?? Good!!!! Me and your dad are leaving for a dinner with our friends. So it will only be you two here, with the maids of course” Dad: “And YangYang, don’t even think about bringing your friends or girls in the house while we’re gone, you’ll get grounded if you do. And Xiaojun, don’t be afraid to tell us if YangYang did bring them” Xiaojun: “Got it!” Xiaojun smirked at YangYang, while he was glaring. Mom: “When Your done the dishes, you guys can play board games or card games, video games. Make sure to spend time with each other as well. Now we’ll be heading out! Bye love you” YangYang: “Yeah, love you” Xiaojun: “Love you too!!!” Their parents walked out of the house and closed the door. Now it’s just the two. YangYang: “Well, bye” YangYang said, running upstairs. Too fast for Xiaojun to even look at him. He was already gone. Xiaojun: “What the fuck?!?! YangYang!!!!” Xiaojun waited for him to answer, but no response. Xiaojun tried again. Xiaojun: “YangYang you asshole!!!!!” He ran upstairs and ran to YangYang’s room. He opened the door and saw him laying on his bed, well... We could say he was laying in his garbage since his room is still the exact same as the first day he came in here. YangYang was playing a video game on his Xbox, not even looking at Xiaojun. How did YangYang start playing and set up his game so fucking fast?? He was shocked. Xiaojun saw a crumpled up paper and picked it up, throwing it right at YangYang’s face. YangYang stopped playing and put his controller down and glared intimidatingly at Xiaojun, who now felt very small but tried to hide how he felt. YangYang took his headphones off and hopped off his bed. He walked over to Xiaojun. YangYang: “What do you want that could be so important that you had to come up here and throw a paper ball at me????” Xiaojun: “You and me have to wash the dishes like mom and dad said!!!” YangYang: “Nope. Don’t feel like it. Now why don’t you get your ass out of my room and downstairs??” Xiaojun: “Stop being rude! You need to help m—“ YangYang grabbed Xiaojun’s back of the neck and brought his face close to his. YangYang: “When I say no. I mean no. Now give me a favour and get out of my room or you won’t be able to walk in the next week or so” Xiaojun’s eyes widened. YangYang innocently smiled and turned Xiaojun around, patted his back and walked back to his bed, sat down on it and went back to playing whatever he was. Xiaojun walked out of YangYang’s room surprised and shocked. He closed the door and walked downstairs. He’s surprised and shocked that YangYang is still saying those things, I mean, it seems like to Xiaojun that YangYang hasn’t said anything like that since a few days! Xiaojun just thought of washing the dishes by himself. Good idea!! After like, 15 minutes, he finally finished the dishes and sat down on the couch. Xiaojun: “Finally, time to re—“ Xiaojun got cut off by the doorbell ring. Who the fuck would be here at this time?? Not their parents, they’ll probably be 40 minutes. Xiaojun got off the couch and walked over to the door, only to see YangYang already running there, opening the door. Xiaojun saw two girls and one guy. Are these his other friends?? YangYang closed the door when they were in. They kicked their shoes off and headed upstairs like this was their house. YangYang was still downstairs though. He walked to Xiaojun and said, YangYang: “If you say I had my friends over, your dead” YangYang gritted out. Then he walked upstairs. Xiaojun: “Well I can’t just let him have his way all the time” Xiaojun whispered angrily. He walked back to the living room and turned on the T.V. Xiaojun: “But does it look like I care about what YangYang says?? Ok... He can be very very intimating... But like, who cares. He’s just making those things up. He’s not the so called boss of me. Like, who does he think he is?!?! And he thinks he can just get away with anything?? Yeah right. Not anymore. I’m gonna tell mom and dad. In fact, I’m gonna go tell them right now” Xiaojun ranted to himself. He was angry. Xiaojun stood up and headed upstairs into his bedroom. He grabbed his phone and walked out of his room, closing the door. When he walked by YangYang’s room, he heard moaning. Xiaojun made a disgusted face and ran downstairs back into the living and sat down on the couch. He started calling his mom. Finally, she picked up and they started talking. Mom: “Hello??” Xiaojun: “Hi!! So um, YangYang has his friends over, he said if I tell you guys I’m dead” Mom: “Seriously?!?! Tell him to get them out of the house now” Xiaojun: “Yeah... About that. I don’t really want to right at this moment...” Mom: “Why not??” Xiaojun: “Well, how do I say this?? Um... They are all probably fucking each other right now. I mean, I might be wrong but I heard moaning from a girl so... I highly doubt that I am wrong” Mom: “Omg... Okay, we are coming over. Thank you for telling me. Love you” Xiaojun: “Love you too” They hung up and Xiaojun had a victorious smile. He whispered to himself, Xiaojun: “In your face YangYang!” He clapped silently. Not long after, their parents came in the house, looking miserable. They walked upstairs and kicked YangYang’s friends out. Xiaojun saw the three run out of the house. He smirked. Dad: “What is the matter with you??” YangYang shrugged. Dad: “Your grounded” YangYang: “Like I care” He rolled his eyes. Dad: “Grounded for 1 whole week” YangYang shot his eyes open. YangYang: “What?!?! That’s not fair! Seriously I only had FRIENDS over!” Mom: “When we told you not to!” The both of them packed up the Xbox and others electronics and put them in their room. They walked back to YangYang’s bedroom. Dad: “Don’t even think about going outside your window to see anyone, that ‘grounded for one week’ will turn into two weeks” Then they walked downstairs. YangYang groaned. YangYang: “Xiaojun you bitch” He whispered. He laid on his stomach and shoved his face on his pillow. YangYang groaned again. Dad: “Thank you Xiaojun for telling us that YangYang brought his friends over! He usually threatens our maids so that they won’t tell us, thankfully one stood up and told us about it...” Xiaojun smiled. Xiaojun: “Yeah! No problem!” Mom: “Now that we had to come all the way back here and not get to eat out then let’s make dinner now shall we??” Xiaojun nodded and helped out his parents. He was so proud of himself, now this was not a big thing to be proud about but like, he got YangYang in trouble and to top it off, he got him grounded! Xiaojun honestly thinks he, himself deserves a trophy. 

IN THE MORNING

AT HIGH SCHOOL 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

WinWin: “Why are you smiling so... Big-ly??” WinWin asked directly to Xiaojun, but Kun started talking before Xiaojun got to even open his mouth. Kun: “Big-ly???? How old are you?? Like, 4?? Big-ly is not a word you coward” Kun smacked the back of WinWin’s head. WinWin: “Ow!!! You idiot!” WinWin slapped Kun’s arm hard. Kun: “Did you just slap my arm?!?!” Xiaojun: “Guys, st—“ WinWin: “Oh yes I did. What are you g— OWWW!!!!” Kun pinched WinWin’s nipple. Kun: “You Baby” He said, rolling his eyes playfully. WinWin all so suddenly pinched Kun’s nipple for revenge. Kun: “GAA OWWW!! Why the fuck would you do that?!?!” WinWin: “Now you know how much it hurts you stupid head” Kun: “You limb cow!” WinWin: “You nasty non classy crusty musty dusty—“ Ten: “Guys could you just SHUT UP?!?! For like, 10 minutes PLEASE?!?!” Ten begged. Xiaojun sighed and said, Xiaojun: “What was your question again WinWin??” WinWin: “Why are you smiling so big-ly??” Xiaojun: “Uh... Cause I’m cool” He would love to rant to his friends about how he got YangYang in trouble and then got him grounded but they can’t know they are step brothers. No one can. Stupid YangYang. WinWin: “Cause your cool?? Ahhh ok” WinWin giggled. The bell rang, and so they all said their goodbyes and walked to their classes. Xiaojun and Ten have math class first. They walked there while talking about how annoying and weird (in a good way) Kun and WinWin can be until they finally made it to their class. Their teacher greeted them as they entered and they greeted back, while sitting down on their seats. Soon their classmates started piling in and after everyone was seated, the teacher started talking about today. Teacher: “Okay. Hello everyone. Today is a bit different. If you hadn’t heard, our school started a tutor session just yesterday. This tutor session will just be helping each other out. As of, some of you guys will be the tutor and some of you won’t. The tutors will be the ones helping the non tutors with maths, like x + y, division, etc. I’ve already partnered you up. And I’ve already picked who the tutors will be. Yes, yes. I know it’s not fair cause some of you guys don’t wanna be a tutor or want to be tutored but your just gonna have to go with it. I have picked the tutors as the ones who have the best scores in math tests and any other things involving math. I have picked the people who are somewhat “better at math”. And as of the non tutors... Well there’s really nothing to say. But when you guys are having the tutoring session, you will go to each other’s houses and tutor there or at a café, something like those. These sessions will only be on the weekends and on Fridays but that’s all. If I didn’t explain very well, please come talk to me. I’ll be saying who is with who later, right now I just want you guys to start reading your books, for about, 15 minutes and then I’ll get back into it” Xiaojun: “A fucking tutoring session?? You’ve got to be kidding me” Xiaojun whispered to himself. Xiaojun got his novel out of his binder (don’t know how it would fit in there but let’s go with the flow—) and started reading it. He was so frustrated yet confused as to WHY all so suddenly his school started a tutor session out of the fucking blue. He hopes he’s not the tutor but he also hopes he not the one who IS being tutored. So I guess he is practically screwed. Dang. As he’s reading the novel, someone slammed the door open, making Xiaojun, and some of his classmates jump up in shock or cause they got frightened. Teacher: “YangYang! You did NOT need to slam the door open and interrupt the class. Go sit down and be quiet” The teacher spoke sternly. YangYang rolled his eyes out loud and walked over to his desk, and sat down on his seat. Everyone went back to reading their books. Later, their teacher told everyone to put their books away and to pay attention. As all the students did. Teacher: “Okay, so, Like I’ve mentioned before, I have already picked your partners. I’ll just be naming them all on my list right here, here we go” Xiaojun was only hoping to not be partnered with YangYang as she said some of his classmates names. Teacher: “Xiaojun and YangYang, then Han Jisung and Hyunjin...” She kept going on. Xiaojun’s eyes almost popped out of his eye lids from how surprised he got. He was in disbelief. How is this happening?? Xiaojun felt like throwing a fit. Teacher: “And that’s all. Get with your partners please and introduced yourselves if you don’t know each other” Xiaojun raised his hand up high, with a pleading look on his face. Teacher: “Yes Xi—“ Xiaojun: “Can I have a different partner?? Please!!!! Why am I always paired up with YangYang?!?!” Teacher: “Xiaojun! That is not nice!!! You are with him cause you two are ste—“ YangYang cut the teacher off by saying, YangYang: “Best friends!! We are best friends.” Teacher: “Yeah... Xiaojun please just talk with him for awhile and it’ll get better. Now everyone, go talk with your partners!!!” Everyone got up from their seats and started chatting with their partners. Xiaojun groaned. YangYang walked over to his desk. Xiaojun: “We already know everything about each other, leave me alone” YangYang: “Awww. Well...” YangYang sat down on Xiaojun’s desk mate chair and grabbed the side of his neck and pulled it towards his face to whisper very closely in his ear. YangYang: “That’s no way to speak to me like that. Apologize you disrespectful bitch.” YangYang growled to his ear. Xiaojun got a chill run down his spine. He didn’t want to start a fight so he just said, Xiaojun: “I’m s-sorry...” YangYang then sat back on his chair and smiled so innocently. Again. Xiaojun wanted to smack that stupidly cute but evilly innocent smile off his face. After at least 30 minutes of talking, their teacher had finally said to go back to their seats and get a piece of paper to write on. Which everyone did. Teacher: “Now we’re just gonna be going over a few of math equations. No talking and no helping each other out. I wanna know how much you know so that I can change your position in this tutoring session if I feel like I have to. For example, I picked Han Jisung as the one who is being tutored now after this, I think he should be the tutor. Now here we go” Their teacher put 10 math equations on the smart board and then after, everyone started working. Later, everyone was finished. Xiaojun thought it was really easy. Maybe to easy. The teacher came around, picking up the paper they wrote on and then putting all of them on her desk to check later. Teacher: “Thank you everyone. Now I will be saying who is the tutor and who is being tutored. I didn’t check the papers yet, I will at my lunch break. So I might have to call some of you guys over when it’s lunch if I’m changing your position. First is...” She started saying who’s who in the tutoring session. After she got to Xiaojun and YangYang and no surprise, Xiaojun was the tutor and YangYang was the one being tutored. Then she kept going. Teacher: “Okay, that’s all. If you forgot what position you are, just come to me and I’ll tell you.” Now she started talking about boring math strategies and other math equations to look over. 

2 HOURS LATER 

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

I was now in my science class. My teacher was talking about stupid chemistry thingys but all I could be thinking about was the fucking tutoring session. I’m paired up with YangYang, that means I’m gonna have to TALK to him. I’m gonna have to HELP him. Just thinking about tutoring him makes me so furious and sick to the stomach. Why him?!?! Out of all my classmates, it’s him. HIM. I sighed out loud. It’s annoying. Anyways, let’s just not think about it, at least I’m gonna see Taeyong today at lunch!! Makes me more happy. I haven’t seen him, feels like weeks when it’s only been 1 day or 2 days.

3 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun had just finished another one of his classes, and now it’s finally lunch. He finally gets to see Taeyong. They said they would meet each other outside of the school at the front doors. So, Xiaojun grabbed his lunch bag (he packed a lunch this time) and walked out of the school. He didn’t see Taeyong yet, so he just waited there. After a little bit, Taeyong rushed out of the building, with his tray of food. Taeyong: “Sorry I think I was kinda slow, but I got held back because I was passing notes in class” Taeyong rolled his eyes. Xiaojun: “It’s alright. Let’s go sit under that tree and eat” They both walked to the tree and sat underneath it, in the shade. They started eating and talking. Xiaojun: “How’s your day been??” Taeyong looked up from his food to look at Xiaojun. Xiaojun blushed just like that *snaps* Taeyong: “My day has been going good so far. I mean, everything is boring as usual but it’s school, what do we expect?? How’s your day going????” Xiaojun: “I guess that’s good?? -CHUCKLES- My day has also been going good. Except I have to tutor someone I hate...” Taeyong: “Oh yeah!!! I think only our grades are doing the tutoring...?? I don’t know. Who are you teaching??” Xiaojun: “YangYang” Taeyong: “Ohhh him. He’s a trouble maker so good luck with that. I got this cute guy named Mark (Lee). Except he’s tutoring me” Xiaojun: “Well you better listen” Taeyong: “Oh I will” The two started eating their food in a comfortable silence. While eating, Taeyong poked Xiaojun’s sides, making Xiaojun jump up a little. He poked Taeyong back. Taeyong poked back. Xiaojun poked back. Then they both started to tickle each other. 

YANGYANG’s P.O.V.

Me: “Exactly. It’s stupid. Why a fucking tutoring se—“ I cut myself off when I saw Taeyong on top of Xiaojun under a tree in the shade, tickling him endlessly. My temper went up. What the fuck?!?! I furiously walked over to them and yanked Taeyong off of Xiaojun. They both looked shocked. Xiaojun: “YangYang?? What are—“ Me: “Shut up!” I yelled at him.

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

YangYang grabbed Taeyong by the front of his shirt and pulled him up towards his face. Their faces were inches away from each other. YangYang: “Don’t touch Xiaojun ever again you bitch” Taeyong: “I-I’m Sorry. We were j-just tickling e-each other” YangYang: “Never do it again!” Xiaojun: “YangYang stop!!” YangYang turned his head around to look at Xiaojun. Xiaojun’s expression was filled with fear and disbelief. YangYang then pushed Taeyong away and whispered in Xiaojun’s ear, YangYang: “You. Are. Mine.” Then he stomped off. Taeyong would’ve been dead but for some reason, seeing that expression on Xiaojun’s face just broke his heart. But Taeyong has been warned. Xiaojun rushed to Taeyong worriedly. Xiaojun: “Are you okay??” Taeyong chuckled. Taeyong: “Y-Yeah. He didn’t hurt me or anything. What was that about though????” Xiaojun: “I don’t know” When he actually did know. They both stood up and leaned against the tree trunk. Xiaojun’s face was beat red. Why?? Because YangYang. That’s all. YangYang. The bell rang finally and they said their goodbyes and separated ways. Xiaojun WAS angry at YangYang but he does like how possessive YangYang is. Does that make him sound weird?? Xiaojun then bumped into Ten. Xiaojun: “Oh sorry Ten” Ten: “It’s all good. What happened at lunch??” Xiaojun: “Huh????” Ten: “With you, Taeyong and YangYang. What happened??” Xiaojun: “I have no clue. I need to get to class Ten. Bye” Ten stopped Xiaojun from going anywhere. Ten: “I know your lying. I’m one of your best friends. Something is up with you and YangYang. Don’t even act confused. I know you know what I mean” Then Ten walked off like nothing happened. Xiaojun was surprised and speechless. Ten is on to something. It won’t be bad if he does tell Ten what it is... Will it?? Xiaojun huffed and walked to his classroom. 

AT THE END OF THE DAY

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun was walking home this time. He just needs some space from... Everyone. YangYang has DEFINITELY turned his life into a living nightmare. Definitely. Definitely. And now, he has to spend more time with his ‘loving’ brother cause of the stupid tutoring session. And, they got forms for people’s parents to see so that they know their kids are doing a tutoring session and the form says... The tutoring session starts tomorrow since it’s a Friday tomorrow. Xiaojun was not looking forward to it. I don’t think anyone was. He made it home and kicked off his shoes and ran upstairs to his bedroom. He then threw his backpack on the ground and plopped his butt on his bed and started scrolling through TikTok. Not to long after, his stomach growled. He got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Xiaojun went to look what was in the fridge and he didn’t find anything that pleased him. So, instead he made a peanut butter smoothie. He put all the ingredients in and the blender started to blend it. After 1 minute, he stopped and put it in a cup to drink. Xiaojun walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He then started to drink his smoothie pretty fast cause he was really hungry (this smoothie can make you very full for at least 2 hours). YangYang: “Xiaojun!” He turned around and saw YangYang... Smiling at him?? First time in forever. Xiaojun: “Yeah?? What is it that you need” YangYang: “Nothing. I’m bored. What’s a fun activity I can do????” Xiaojun: “A fun one is... Leaving me alone” YangYang: “Fuck you. Is there any video games you recommend????” Xiaojun: “Roblox” YangYang: “Hm. That game is um... Never mind. I guess thank you??” YangYang then ran back upstairs. Xiaojun turned his head back around, feeling so confused. Xiaojun: “That was um... Different” What he means is that, he saw a SMILING YangYang for the very first time, YangYang didn’t say anything rude besides the “Fuck you”, YangYang came to him cause he was bored and needed an activity, and lastly, YangYang didn’t say or bring up the topic of what happened at lunch. Which is so fucking surprising. Xiaojun just started to chug his smoothie down until there was nothing left. He then put his dirty cup in the sink and walked upstairs into his bedroom. 

2 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun fell asleep while he was watching a YouTube video. But he woke up to hearing pig noises and it was... Peppa Pig playing on his phone?? How did him watching BTS turn into Peppa Pig?? Xiaojun turned off his phone and looked at the ceiling. He rubbed his face and stood up, needing to get some water. He only goes downstairs to get water cause the water from his bathroom sink does not taste right... And it’s not that cold even if he turns the tap all the way to cold. Xiaojun made it downstairs and got a cup, poured some water in it and started drinking. While he was, YangYang came walking down the stairs, smirking. Xiaojun put his glass down and asked, Xiaojun: “Where is mom and dad????” YangYang just kept walking towards Xiaojun. He repeated. Xiaojun: “Where is mom and dad??” YangYang: “Why are you asking??” Xiaojun: “Why not????” YangYang was now standing in front of Xiaojun, maybe a little to close. Xiaojun: “Could you just answer the question??” YangYang simply said, YangYang: “No” He smiled ever so innocently. And out of the blue, he locked lips with Xiaojun, kissing deeply. Xiaojun already melted into the already heated kiss. YangYang struck his tongue inside Xiaojun’s mouth, moving his tongue everywhere inside. Xiaojun moaned. YangYang then started to lick, suck and kiss all over Xiaojun’s jawline and neck. While doing so, YangYang picked Xiaojun up and sat him down on the counter, YangYang moving in between his legs. They then kissed on the lips again, while YangYang was unbuttoning Xiaojun’s shirt. When Xiaojun’s shirt was fully unbuttoned, YangYang dived in and started licking one of Xiaojun’s nipples. His hands snaked around Xiaojun’s slim waist. Xiaojun’s arms are wrapped around his neck. YangYang moved his tongue all around Xiaojun’s body, leaving hickeys everywhere. His hot breath was hitting Xiaojun’s sensitive skin whenever he kissed, licked or sucked and that made Xiaojun shudder and moan in gratefulness. YangYang moved one of his hands up to Xiaojun’s neck and grabbed the back of it, forcing Xiaojun’s head down so he could whisper in his ear. YangYang: “I’ll fuck you later on baby boy” YangYang said with dominance laced in his deep voice. Xiaojun shivered. YangYang smirked at him and then walked away. Xiaojun just sat on the counter in love with what just happened. But he quickly jumped off when he heard the front door open. He quickly started buttoning up his messed up shirt but while he was doing that, he slowed down, looking at the hickeys all over his chest the best he could. Xiaojun: “Jeez...” His heart started to thump much faster again. He finished buttoning his shirt up and walked over to the front door, where his parents were. Mom: “Hello Xiao—“ She stopped and looked down at her sons lips, ears, neck and jawline. Mom: “Why... Why is your ears so red?? Why are your lips so... Red???? Why do you have hickeys?? What happened??” Xiaojun’s face started to heat up from embarrassment. Dang it!!! He forgot to cover up and look... Normal. Xiaojun: “Um... What’s for dinner??” Dad: “Do not try to change the subject! What is all this??” Xiaojun: “Make... Makeup????” Mom: “That sounded like a question” Xiaojun: “It’s just m-makeup. Pranked ya...” He lied. Thankfully, they fell for it and told him to clean it off and come back downstairs. Xiaojun nodded and ran upstairs into his bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he had just got fucked 5 times. YangYang did all this, he didn’t even fuck him and he looks like THIS, imagine what he’ll look like when he does get fucked by YangYang... Xiaojun made himself look ‘better and presentable’ and went back downstairs to just hangout with his parents cause why not????

~~Hi. I’m back. This chapter was a little bit short and boring but this week has been hard. And I didn’t want you guys to wait any longer so... Hopefully you enjoyed! Remember you are loved, worthy, and gorgeous/handsome!! BAI 💖💖


End file.
